


My alien girlfriends emotions are different than mine but I still love her

by ClassyclockworkCosplay



Series: Daisys and Geraniums [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alex's rarepare, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Bathing/Washing, F/F, First Kiss, Juno accidentally hits Minerva, Living Together, Magic, alien magic, bathing together, rarepare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyclockworkCosplay/pseuds/ClassyclockworkCosplay
Summary: Juno gets home from work early and is still gettting used to minervas alien ways. they also bathe together cause theyre cute.
Relationships: Juno Devine/Minerva, Juno Divine & Duck Newton, Minerva & Duck Newton
Series: Daisys and Geraniums [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	My alien girlfriends emotions are different than mine but I still love her

Juno was staring at Minerva as she slept, it was so odd, seeing Minerva sleep on her own. Whenever they slept together they cuddled and slept on a bed, like normal human stuff, whatever. But Juno had come home early to see Minerva floating upright in one of the corners of their bedroom, eyes glazed over with a white hue, breathing steady.

Was this Minerva sleeping? Was this normal and Juno just didn’t know?

Juno picked up her phone, going to her and her best friends, Ducks, messages.

**Juno: Duck? I have a question**

**Duck: Yeah, whats up Juno?**

**Juno: Does Minerva usually sleep levitating off the floor and like here eyes glowing white orrrrr**

**Duck: Uhhhhh**

**Juno: I’ll take that as a no?**

**Duck: Well shit Juno, I honestly don’t know?**

**Juno: Alright, ‘preciate the help anyways.**

Juno shrugged, taking off her ranger hat, throwing it and her phone on the bed.

“I might as well get out of my uniform…” Juno said to herself softly, unbuttoning her shirt, starting to look for a bath towel.

The house was oddly quiet without minerva's loud voice filling it. Juno leaned down, starting to fill the tub with water, what Juno heard a soft creak from one of the doors. Juno grabbed her heavy flashlight, slowly walking through the house, in her underwear.

“Minerva, is that you??” Juno asks, flashlight raised. Two warm arms curled around her waist, juno screaming and turning around, hitting the person behind her in the arm with the flashlight.

“Oof! You have good aim Juno Devine!” Minerva said happily, not fazed by the red mark where the flashlight hit her.

“Oh ‘Nerva I’m sorry you surprised me!” Juno gently grabs Minervas arm, making sure she didn’t hurt her too bad.

“No worries Juno! I am alright!” Minerva said, Juno sighing,looking at the red mark what was turning into a dark purple.

“I’ll get some ice for it.” Juno said, heading off to the kitchen.

“Juno I don’t need it really-” Minerva starts, Juno shooting her a look, Minerva knowing she wasn’t going to win this one.

“If you wish, my love.”

“Thank you.” Juno said, putting ice in a towel, putting on the up and coming bruise. Minerva hissed softly, before sighing.

“Keep that there alright Minerva?” Juno said, Minerva smiles, nodding.

Minerva followed Juno to their large bathroom, Juno turning the water off.

“So, Minerva uh… when I came home… you were uh, floating, and like your eyes were glowing, what is that uh...about?” Juno said, sitting on the bathtubs edge.

“I was learning about earths history..? I normally finish by the time your home, don’t humans also do this while the research?” Minerva ask, Juno smiling.

“No, we have to look shit up on computers and in books.” Juno said, taking off the rest of her clothes.

“Oh, interesting. It seems harder?”

“It is.” Juno said, sliding into the bath, Minerva smiling as Juno leaves just her face out of the water. Juno glanced to Minerva who had ended up sitting on the bathroom floor.

“Minerva would you like to join me?” Juno asks, sitting up. Minerva looking up at her.

“I’d love to, my beautiful.” Minerva quickly slipped out of her billowing pants and tight chest wrap, quickly sliding into the bath, Juno pulling her close by her waist, her nose pressed against Minervas dry neck. 

“So how you learn about stuff where you came from is like mental and stuff?” Juno asked, her words somewhat muffled by the fact her lips were halfway pressed against Minervas back. 

“Yes! We- I use magic to gather information about my surroundings, of course it’s harder the farther away from my body I get, but I feel it’s a little easier than human research.” Minerva says, her fingers dipping into the water, her warm calloused fingers running down Junos leg.

“That makes sense..” Juno mutters, her hands tracing over Minervas muscles.

Minerva sighed slowly, leaning back into Juno, her head on her lovers chest.

“Juno?” Minerva gets up slightly, turning to look at Juno.

“Hm? Yes Minerva?” 

“May I kiss you?” Minerva asks softly. Junos eyes widening in surprise, before grinning brightly. 

“Minerva of course you can!” Juno says, her hands on Minervas strong arms.   
“Juno may I kiss you now?" Minerva asks, Juno chuckling, before pulling her close by the back of her head, kissing her slowly and softly, her right hand on Minervas hip. Minerva melted into it slowly, putting her arms around Juno's neck, her lips settling into a small smile against Juno's.

"Juno, thank you for my first human kiss!" Minerva said, staring at Juno's eyes.

"Human kiss?" 

"Yes, on my old planet romance was not as… physical as human connection is." Minerva explained.

"How so? Could you show me?" Juno asked, smiling at Minerva.

"Possibly? I've never done it with a human, I'm not sure if it would work, Juno."

"That's alright just, try it, you don't have to of course but I want to know more about you, and what is most comfortable for you to do."

Minerva smiles, gently holding Juno's cheek as he closes her eyes, Juno doing the same. The white tattoos on Minervas body glow with magic, Juno feeling a rush of adrenaline, her heart pounding in her ears as these strong emotions of love and passion and adoration flow through Juno. 

Junos eyes snap open, staring at Minerva. The light from her tattoos fade and she opens her eyes. 

“I-I-I-..” Juno was speechless. She stares at Minerva, quickly holding onto Minervas shoulders.

“Was that alright? I know it isn’t the same as human emotion but…” Minerva stops when she sees Juno crying.

“Juno! I didn’t hurt you did I?” Minerva holds juno carefully. Juno shakes her head.

“No no I-...I’ve just never felt so hard before it was a lot I…” Juno stops, looking into Minervas eyes, her hand on her strong lovers cheek.

“I love you too.” Juno said softly, Minerva grinning brightly, before hugging Juno tightly.

“Juno Devine I am so glad you understand!” Minerva practically shouts, Juno laughing and hugging her back, tight. It wasn’t as tight as Minervas, but that was probably a good thing. 

The two had been snuggled up in the bath for nearly an hour now.

“Juno?”   
“Yes ‘Nerva?”   
“What are regular human relationships like?” Minerva asks softly, Juno humming.

“Well that’s… a big question… I mean, it’s kinda like ours but without...magic, and uh, fighting monsters, and shit.”   
“Oh.” Minerva nods softly, sliding back into the water.

“Hey ‘Nerva?” 

“Hm.”   
“You’re a wonderful girlfriend.” Juno said softly, Minerva looking at him, before grinning brightly. 

“Girlfriend?!” Minerva sits up quickly, water splashing up.

“Is...Is that alright? If I call you that?”   
“Of course Juno!” Minerva hugs her tightly, Juno laughing and hugging back.

“My girlfriend…” Minerva whispers, grinning.


End file.
